SEVERUS bryderi på Alla Hjärtans Dag
by Smaragd1
Summary: Något går snett på trolldryckslektionen. Snape blir uppvaktad i hemlighet av en häxa och helt uppenbart och ofrivilligt av en annan.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter tillhör Jo Rowling, et al. Det här är en fan fiction som inte inbringar några pengar. Min historia tillhör mig, men den bygger givetvis på karaktärerna i HP och har blivit till tack vare vare Jo Rowling. Det finns inga avsikter att göra copyright-intrång.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Severus bryderi på Alla hjärtans dag.**

Hogwarts mörke och mystiske trolldrycksexpert gick med snabba och bestämda steg genom korridoren. Han hade brått att träffa professor Mc Gonagall i ett plötsligt påkommet och angeläget ärende. I sina tankar gick han igenom vad som var säkert att berätta och vad som borde lämnas osagt; om något? Han visste verkligen inte och saktade in sina steg. Plötsligt ändrade han sig, vände på klacken och gick ner till sina källardomäner igen, men med ett fortsatt bekymrat uttryck i ansiktet.

_Dumma_ flicka, tänkte han, men hon_ var_ en skicklig häxa för sin ålder. Det erkännandet måste han ge henne, i alla fall så här i det tysta. Han var lite osäker, men hade hon plötsligt fått någon kvinnlig attraktionskraft som involverade honom? Han var ovan vid ett sådant plötsligt och helt irrationellt betende som hon visat upp. Hon hade flirtat med honom, men det var väl inte möjligt att effekten av den oskyldiga trolldrycken kunde verka under en _så _lång tid? Äsch, vad _tänkte _han egentligen? Han behövde nog gå tillbaks till sina kittlar och lugna ner sig. Mäta upp några vidriga ingredienser till ett helt nytt elexir och helt enkelt glömma den så kallade _incidententen._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Allt hade börjat på Alla Hjärtans Dag och i hans eget klassrum. Severus brydde sig verkligen inte om vilken dag det var. Han hade inga planer på att fira dagen genom att skicka Alla Hjärtans Dags-kort, tugga i sig en hjärtformad tårtbit, delta i fåniga tramserier eller inställa sig vid det traditionella Alla Hjärtans Dags-partyt för elever och lärare. På morgonen hade han hittat ett kort på sitt golv. Eftersom själva kuvertet var dekorerat med hjärtan så antog han att det bara var ett fånigt kort. Det hade väl blivit instucket under dörren av någon kärlekskrank person eller av någon som velat skämta. Han tittade inte ens efter utan tänkte vänta tills efter arbetsdagens slut.

Det hade fnissats och skvallrats i klassrummet allra först - om vem som skickat _vem_ ett kort och om _vem_ som redan fått en extra fin gåva och så vidare. Han hade tvingats ryta till för att få klassens fulla uppmärksamhet och _det _var väl allra första gången! Vanligtvis var det tillräckligt att han gav eleverna en giftig blick för att det skulle bli knäpptyst. När alla hade blivit allvarliga igen studerade han surt deras ansikten. De såg ut som om han örfilat upp samtliga med bara ett enda slag. _Det _kändes onekligen bra.

- Såå,väste han. Vilka dumheter ni ägnar er åt när dagens lektioner är över är delvis er ensak, så länge ni följer skolreglarna, men vad ni gör på _min_ lektion bestämmer_ jag. _Ni verkar tycka attdet här är en dag för kärlek och dumheter så vi _ska _bryta lite mot reglerna och gå utanför läroplanen genom att tillverka det s k Betuttnings-elexiret. Var vänliga och använd dessa häften som jag delar ut _nu_, sidorna 20 och 21 ocn_ inga_ andra sidor. Är det uppfattat? Han tittade ganska ilsket mot samtliga och häftena började flyga runt i god ordning, ett till varje elev.

- Nu så, läs och kom igång. Inget oväsen eller prat!

- Professor Snape! sa Hermione med ganska hög röst.

- Fröken Granger, ni talar bara om_ jag _ger tillstånd först, eller hur? Räck upp handen och vänta sedan! Det gjorde hon och Snape nickade till slut nådigt.

- Jag är ledsen professor Snape, men vi har väl inte tillåtelse att göra de här trolldryckerna!?

- Men det var ju _exakt_ det jag sa för mindre än en minut sedan, om jag minns rätt. Men _jag_ påstår att vi _får _göra en sådan dryck för denna gången, efersom det just _idag_ är en alldeles speciell dag enligt klassen och säkerligen för_ er_ också, antar jag, fröken Granger? Vill ni föra saken vidare till professor Dumbledore? Luta er annars tillbaka och håll snattran!

- Ja, då kanske vi kan börja. Det här elexiret är inte det samma som den kärleksdryck ni redan hört talas om. I själva verket är denna helt harmlös, något annorlunda och mycket svaragare. Effekten varar i endast sex timmar och även on ni testar den själva, vilket ni _ska_ göra, så kommer ni att må helt bra i morgon.

De andra tittade förargat mot Hermione eftersom de gärna ville lära sig det här, men hon sa inget mer. Snart puttrade innehåller i kittlarna och intressanta dofter fyllde rummet. Hermiones elexir sände ut en något annorlunda doftnot och Snape stegade fram till hennes sida för att titta närmare ner på den puttrande brygden i kitteln.

- Tillsatte ni ormägget och den torkade hisbiskusblomman korrekt, fröken Granger? Om ni läste instruktionen noga såg ni att elexiret också kan användas tvärtom. Addera bara ett hårstrå från den pojke ni vill bli kär i och drick litet. Effekten försvinner snart, men det är ganska roligt att studera hur man själv blir påverkad, hur man blir smått förvirrad och 'borta' av kärleksglöd för ett kort ögonblick. Det är naturligtvis möjligt att ordna en förlängd verkan, men jag tänker inte lära ut hur man gör en sådan farligt brygd, varken i dag eller någon annan dag!

Professor Snape kontrollerade hur elexiret gjordes klart och alla testade en slurp från innehållet i sina egna kittlar. Några hade lagt i egna hårstrån fastän de skulle testa själva, effekten blev att man kände sig väldigt nöjd med sig själv under några timmar. Andra ville försöka lura någon de gillade att dricka några droppar. Det skulle onekligen bli kul att få en annan persons hela uppmärksamhet, även om det bara var för en kväll. Till stort missnöje var samtliga tvungna att tömma och rengöra sina kittlar efter lektionens slut. Inget fick tas med ut ur klassrummet eftersom det enbart var ett experiment för klassen, men nu skulle de i alla fall veta hur man gjorde.

Draco ville gärna skoja med Hermione och studera hur hon blev tokig i honom inför hela klassen och kanske rent av kastade sig över honom. Men hur skulle han lyckas med hysset? Han hade släppt i ett av sina hårstrån och elexiret hade svalnat. Han försökte förtvivlat komma på hur han skulle gå tillväga, när han med kitteln i ett fast grepp tog ett steg bakåt och råkade snubbla över Nevilles skolväska. En del av kittelns innehåll skvalpade upp och landade, inte över Neville utan över Crabbe, som olyckligtvis slickade i sig det som hamnat på hans läppar.

Några minuter senare jagade han Draco genom salen. När han till slut fick tag på sin Slytherinvän höll han ett fast tag och kysste honom passionerat. Draco spottade och fräste till svar. Det hade ju varit omöjligt för honom att få bort Crabbe, som var så mycket större och starkare. Allt var på väg helt utom kontroll när professor Snape trädde emellan, vilket gav Draco en chans att fly ut ur rummet och gömma sig tills vidare. Snape ville inte använda sin trollstav så tätt inpå eleverna, men hade ingen svårighet att hålla Crabbe i schack och få honom att stå stilla. Förutom Crabbe hade ingen reagerat konstigt, men Hermione var mer än villig att stanna kvar efter lektionens slut.

Hon lutade sig fram mycket nära trolldrycksläraren och drog honom till och med lite i den svarta klädnaden. Snape såg helt förbryllad ut och gav henne en forskande blick.

- Var vänlig och flytta er bort några steg, fröken Granger, sa han med en bitande ton i rösten. Men Hermione vekade inte lyssna.

- Ni har de_ underbaraste_ ögon, professorn, och jag full av beundran över det sätt ni håller hela klassen i schack. En sådan auktoritet! Snälla, kan jag få hjälpa till med något? Jag kan hacka rötter eller andra ingredienser. Det skulle göra mig så glad!

Snape bara stirrade. Kära nån, hur kunde det här hända? Hade hon…Kunde de...Kunde ett av hans hårstån hamnat i hennes kittel av misstag? Eller hade hon med avsikt…? Nej!

Hermione tittade på honon med en beundrande blick och han gjorde vad han kunde för att försiktigt vifta undan hennes händer från sitt hår. Uppenbarligen hade hon velat smeka det.

- Tack, fröken Granger, det var allt för i dag. Ni har fortfarande en lektion kvar innan skoldagen är slut och sedan ska ni väl umgås med era vänner. Var _är_ egentligen era själsfränder, herrar Potter och Weasley? Han höjde ett ögonbryn.

- Jag ger inte ens en knuting för Harry och Ron eller vad de har för sig. Åh professorn! Era ögon är så _mörka _och håret så _blåsvart! Får_ jag tvätta det? Jag har köpt ett nytt schampo som ger håret mer lyster än någonsin tidigare, dubbel effekt, riktigt glänsande. Kan jag inte få kamma det eller göra en fläta kanske?

- Men snälla, fröken Granger! Nu går ni ut härifrån! Er _charmige_ trolldryckslärare har ett möte med rektorn. Vi kan inte låta honom vänta, eller hur? Han försökte låta vänlig och pratade med sin elev som om hon vore ett barn.

- Neej, det går ju inte. Betyder det att jag får följa med? Hon log ett glatt leende.

- Snälla fröken Granger, ni kommer att vakna upp i morgon utan att minnas något av det här. Små misstag händer ibland. Det har ingen betydelse. Försvinn nu ut härifrån!

Nu skyndade sig Hermione att lägg armarna runt Snape och försökte kyssa honom. Han var tvungen att låsa fast henne armar och lyfta ut henne i korridoren, kvickt kliva tillbaks in och låsa dörren. Han hade enkelt kunnat ha få henne att sväva genom luften nerför korridoren, men _det _hade fått eventuella åskådare att misstänksamt spärra upp ögonen.

Han torkade svetten från pannan och satte sig ner. Han hade prov att rätta och mycket annat att göra. Efter en god stund kikade han försiktigt ut, men tack och lov syntes hon inte till. Han stannade i sitt rum för resten av kvällen, betällde en matbricka från köket, läste en bra bok och lade sig att sova. Dagen efter var han säker på att brygden helt tappat effekt och alla elever verkade normala. Möjligen var de tröttare än vanligt efter gårdagens Alla Hjärtansdagsfest. Men till hans stora häpnad verkade elexiret fortfarande ha effekt på Hermione Granger flera dagar senare. Hon var inte närgången eller så, men log sött och försökte vara till lags på ett diskret sätt.

Han funderade faktiskt på om det bästa kanske vore att tala med Minerva, men det skulle verkligen kännas _förargligt_ så han avvaktade. Eftersom han inte ville att Hermiones intresse för honom skulle synas försökte han diskret med några avskräckande och repellerande inkantationer mot henne, men inget hjälpte. Vad hade hon haft i kitteln? Hur hade hon fått elexiret att bibehålla effekten? Eller var det en olyckshändelse? Han tyckte att han kunde drycken utan och innan. För det var väl inte så att _han _var oemotståndlig? Kunde hans _personliga charm_ ha påverkat henne? Det var givetvis inte troligt att hon plötsligt börjat vuma för _honom_, men en del blir tydligen småkära i en av sina lärare vid en viss ålder. Plötsligt tyckte han att hon var ganska söt i alla fall, men det var i vilket fall otroligt att _han _i så fall var föremålet för ett vurmande tonårshjärta! Skulle han behöva undvika henne helt och håller eller nödgas tala med McGonagall?

-------------------------------------------------------

_**Nu förflyttar vi oss tillbaks till historiens början:**_

Han ändrade åsikt för andra gången och vände tillbaks i korridorerna. Trolldrycksingredienserna fick vänta. Han var tvungen att prata med McGonagall och erkänna att ett oskyldigt experiment troligen gått fel och hon _var _ju ändå föreståndare för Gryffindor. Som en av en händelse korsades deras vägar för hon kom gående mot honom i korridoren utanför sitt kontor.

- Hermione Granger, verkar plötsligt vurma för dig, Severus! Minerva log och såg småroad ut.

- Ja, jag är precis på väg till dig. Jag har uppmärksammat det, men kan inte vara helt säker. Jag menar... jag är väl ingen som... ja som unga kvinnor vanligtvis...Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra, Minerva! Om det stämmer, menar jag. Det är förargligt men jag har_ inte_ uppmuntrat henne!

- Nej_,_ _naturligtvis _inte_. _Att bli föremål för en ung kvinnas uppmärksamhet så här, måste givetvis vara väldigt _ovanligt_ för _dig_ och svårförståeligt, det inser jag. Låt det bara passera, det går snart över och inget fel har ju begåtts. Se bara bara neutralt och nyktert på situationen! Låtsas inte om att du märkt något.

- Hon insisterar verkligen och jag måste erkänna att jag försökt skrämma det hela ur henne med hälp av magi, men till ingen nytta.

- Men _Severus_! Ja, hon verkar lite borta och olik sig. Jag antar att det inte är en sidoeffekt av någon trolldryck?

Severus kände sig småskyldig, men det här var ju i så fall en olyckshändelse. Instruktionerna i häftet hade varit korrekta och noggranna, även on han faktiskt gått utanför läroplanen genom att låta dem göra elexiret.

- Jag lät dem göra och pröva ett svagt elexir med kort verkan, som ett litet annorlunda och roligt experiment. Mitt hjärta veknade väl och det var ju när allt kom omkring _Alla Hjärtans Dag_!

- Severus! Det var väl aldrig 'betuttningsdrycken' som vi använde när jag var ung? Om det är den så se till att hon får i sig en blandning av lite citronsaft, äppelcidervinäger och en gnutta cayennepeppar så försvinner effekten. Ibland krånglar ju den där brygden. I värsta fall får du narra henne lite och säga att det är en kärleksdryck. Minerva log och det var nästan så att hon erbjudit honom en kaka från sin kakburk, så bedrövad såg han ut.

- Och det kommer hon att tro på? Fast jag är ändå inte _säker _Minerva. Tänk om hennes känslor faktiskt kommer sig av att jag _är _ganska _snygg_ och _attraktiv_? Jag tror faktiskt att hon stack ett Alla Hjärtans Dags-kort genom springan under min dörr samma morgon! Det var ett väldigt fint kort med hjärtan och blommor, men utan avsändare. Inte riktigt min stil, men...

Minervas kinder lyste _svagt rosa_ när hon svarade.

- Det var _jag_ som gav dig kortet, Severus. Du får ju aldrig någon kvinnlig uppmärksamhet annars så vitt jag vet. Någon oskriven regel när det gäller män och kvinnor säger att en äldre kvinna eller häxa inte kan uppvakta en yngre mörk och stilig trollkarl._ Jag_ håller inte alls med om det och såg till att du fick ett fint och romatiskt Alla Hjärtans Dags-kort!

------------------------------


End file.
